


Oxygen [Jeon Wonwoo]

by ulgo_shipji_anha



Series: LIMITLESS [1]
Category: Jeon Wonwoo - Fandom, SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulgo_shipji_anha/pseuds/ulgo_shipji_anha
Summary: "Si te dejara entrar, ¿seguirías queriéndome?"Ser una Orense me había atado a un mundo superficial y materialista. A un mundo donde no sabes cuál es tu función, tu propósito…, si es que siquiera lo tienes.Y cuando contrataron a un guardaespaldas personal callado y de ojos peligrosos, lo último que pensé fue en que se volvería tan imprescindible para mí como el propio oxígeno."Cuando te dejé entrar, ¿me quisiste alguna vez?"
Relationships: Reader/JeonWonwoo
Series: LIMITLESS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672501
Kudos: 2





	Oxygen [Jeon Wonwoo]

_Sonríe y saluda. Sonríe y saluda._

Incluso con tanto ruido, era casi como si no pudiera escuchar nada. Era consciente del bullicio, de los _flashes_ de las cámaras apuntándome directamente a los ojos como si quisieran verme por dentro; también de las voces de los paparazis. Voces que decían cosas como:

_—¡Bea!_

_—¡Señorita Orense!_

_—¿¡Has dejado a Ximen!?_

_—¿¡Sales ahora con Ángelo!?_

_—¿¡Qué vais a hacer con el tema del atraco!?_

_—¿¡Has podido dormir tranquila después de eso!?_

Los paparazis tenían un mérito que yo debía admitir, y es que fingían preocuparse por mi vida mejor que mis padres. Su tono desesperado confundiría a los más novatos, les haría pensar que si respondían los entenderían y el mundo se conmocionaría con sus palabras, con sus problemas. _Ingenuos_.

Yo no era como ellos, pero, desafortunadamente, Ximen sí. Se pasó de copas una noche con sus amigos y soltó todos nuestros problemas personales a un par de paparazis que esperaban fuera del club. Me desperté al mediodía siguiente con exactamente 27 llamadas perdidas de mi padre, 3 de mi madre y 0 del culpable. El muy cobarde no se atrevió ni a enviarme un mensaje, así que lo dejé.

No soporto a la gente que cree que el mundo se parará solo porque ellos cometieron _un_ error.

Rodé los ojos con solo pensar en él. El ruido de los flashes se hizo más intenso en ese instante y ya me empecé a imaginar las portadas de las revistas al día siguiente: " _Bea Orense intenta lidiar con EL error de Yang Ximen_ ". Sí, "EL" debía estar en mayúsculas porque para los autores de esos artículos no había peores errores cometidos en ese mismo instante que el de Ximen. Como si el mundo no se estuviera calentando como un maldito horno y encima pudiéramos arreglarlo con un poco de concienciación. Qué va. ¿Calentamiento global? Como bien dijo Donald Trump, no existe. ¿Pobreza? Lo siento, no la veo a través de mis gafas de Chanel, en otra vida quizás.

En fin.

Asentí de modo de despedida hacia las cámaras y di media vuelta para entrar al edificio, rodeada de guardias de seguridad, como siempre. La empresa _Orense_ pertenecía a mi familia. ¡Inesperado! ¿A que sí? El caso es que mi padre había adquirido este impresionante nuevo edificio y estuvo preparando una fantástica celebración de apertura hasta que un grupo de ladrones se las ingeniaron para arruinarlo todo un día antes de la fecha acordada. Para mí habían más ventajas que desventajas. No habían robado cosas muy importantes porque los artículos más caros se transportarían la misma mañana del evento en camiones blindados, y, lo _más_ importante, no tendría que ver las caras de esos arrogantes y estúpidos empresarios que acudirían. Seguramente ellos, en el fondo, también pensaban que mi familia era arrogante y estúpida pero así de divertida era la clase alta. Enemigos por allí, enemigos por allá, ¡démonos todos las manos y a ver a quién tiramos primero por la borda! Lo malo del asunto es que tendría que aguantar el humor de perro de mi padre durante dos semanas más hasta que volvieran a reorganizarlo todo y, además, tendría que someterme a sus _extremas_ medidas de precaución.

Si os estáis imaginando a mi padre como ese rico paranoico con que todo el mundo le quiere robar el dinero y tan supersticioso como para leerse el horóscopo cada mañana, entonces lo estáis haciendo bien.

Nos había convocado a mi hermano y a mí a una urgente reunión que empezaba a las 11:30, después del descanso del desayuno. Lo que yo no comprendía era por qué nos había citado en la empresa si vivíamos en la misma maldita casa. Por su culpa me había tenido que levantar pronto y arreglado como si fuera a casarme con el príncipe de Cenicienta.

Las puertas se abrieron ante mí y me apresuré a caminar hacia el ascensor. Apenas miré a mi alrededor durante el camino porque sabía que me encontraría con la curiosa mirada de los nuevos empleados. Papá había decidido añadirle a la "mudanza" un reemplazo de plantilla y había despedido a una cantidad casi ridícula de empleados. Por otro lado, había contratado a otra cantidad aún más ridícula de nuevos que, por lo que tenía entendido, habían venido de todas las partes del mundo y eran "la crème de la crème"; cito a mi padre ahí. Supongo que el negocio iba bien.

Junto a mí entraron cuatro hombres corpulentos que se colocaron a mi alrededor. Uno de ellos pulsó el botón del sexto piso y el ascensor se sacudió levemente antes de empezar a subir.

Ahora sí que podía escuchar bien. Escuchaba las respiraciones de los guardias y las mías y, en cuanto los cinco mágicamente nos callábamos, escuchaba el pitido del silencio. Era tan molesto que tuve que empezar a tararear una canción que había escuchado en la radio esa misma mañana en la ducha. Sí, los ricos también escuchamos la radio.

Al llegar a la sexta planta, el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Dos guardias salieron antes que yo y, junto con los otros dos, me escoltaron hasta la puerta del despacho de mi padre.

Lo cierto es que era un poco raro que me hubiesen acompañado hasta ahí; normalmente simplemente me ayudaban a apartar a los paparazis en la entrada del edificio y una vez dentro yo ya podía moverme con libertad. Supongo que eso mismo pensó Rose Ann, la secretaria de mi padre a la que, afortunadamente, no había reemplazado.

Se levantó exaltada del escritorio que había al lado de la puerta del despacho y miró a los hombres como si les hubieran crecido tres cabezas a cada uno.

—¿S-se puede saber qué es esto? ¿¡Sabéis a quién estáis oprimiendo!? ¿¡Qué hacéis ahí plantados como si os hubieran metido un palo por el cu-!?

—Han sido instrucciones directas del señor Orense, señorita Abayan —interrumpió uno de los hombres.

Tanto Rose Ann como yo fruncimos el ceño y nos miramos al hombre de pies a cabeza.

—¿ _Eing_? —se me escapó.

—Nos ha pedido explícitamente que acompañemos a la señorita Orense hasta la puerta de su despacho —explicó con voz grave. El guardia de seguridad era alto, de pelo negro y piel ligeramente morena. Hubiera sido mi tipo si no fuera porque rondaba, seguramente, los treinta.

—Bueno —dijo Rose Ann, recuperando la compostura y sonrojándose por lo que había estado a punto de decir—, entonces ya podéis iros, yo la acompaño dentro.

Los hombres hicieron una rápida reverencia y se apresuraron a alejarse del despacho. Algo muy curioso de la empresa de mi padre es que, daba igual quién fuera y su posición, a nadie le gustaba estar cerca de su despacho. Es como si todo su alrededor apestara a coliflor.

—Me pregunto qué está tramando tu padre —me dijo Rose Ann, haciendo que apartara la vista de la espalda del guardia que había hablado. Qué bien le sentaba ese traje.

—Ni lo sé, ni me importa —suspiré. Me masajeé las sienes para intentar juntar un poco de energía o, al menos, paciencia para aguantar lo que me esperaba al otro lado de la puerta—. Solo espero que sea rápido porque he quedado para comer con Judith y no la pienso dejar plantada.

Rose Ann me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Problemas de pareja?

—¿Llamas a eso pareja? Parecen un puto circo —dije, rodando los ojos—. Es que es una maldita masoquista, te lo juro. ¡Le encanta volver llorando al que le ha hecho daño!

—Ya te llegará, ya —rio. Sonreí y solté una carcajada.

—Espero que no.

Se volvió a sentar en su silla y yo cogí el pomo de la puerta, aún sin abrirla.

—Por cierto, Rose Ann —la llamé. Murmuró un "hmm" para que supiera que me estaba escuchando mientras seguía tecleando algo en el ordenador—, ¿estás preocupada por lo del atraco?

Paró de inmediato y se giró para mirarme a la cara.

—Por ahora no —Se encogió de hombros—. Solo espero que haya sido un robo puntual y que no sea el principio del plan malvado de alguna mafia o algo.

No pude evitar reír.

—¿Qué tal si dejas de ver series durante tu horario laboral? —le sugerí. Volvió a su faena rápidamente.

— _Quitilsidejisdever_ -

—¿Qué dices, Rose Ann?

La voz de mi hermano nos asustó a las dos. Rose Ann se levantó para inclinarse delante de él y tuve que aguantarme la risa al verle las mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza.

—Nada, señor Orense —se apresuró en decir en cuando volvió a ponerse recta.

—¿Seguro? Juraría qu-

Me acerqué y le agarré bien fuerte de la oreja para que callara.

—¡Ouch! ¡Bea!

—Vamos, papá nos está esperando —le interrumpí, arrastrándolo hacia la puerta.

Me despedí de Rose Ann con la mano que tenía libre y abrí la puerta del despacho.

Papá nos esperaba sentado en su silla y con una pila de papeles e informes sobre su mesa. Apenas podía verle la cara.

—Buenos días, papá —dijimos a coro, mientras yo cerraba la puerta.

Sus brillantes ojos salieron de detrás de tantas hojas y se levantó para venir y darnos un abrazo a los dos.

—Buenos días, chicos —Apretujó a Bayani entre sus brazos y vi como el pobre perdía el color en la cara—. He estado tan preocupado estos días, apenas pude dormir ayer —Se giró en cuanto hubo dejado libre a mi hermano y abrió los brazos hacia mí. _Ai no_. Intenté retroceder pero me atrapó demasiado rápido y tuve que dejar que me ahogara durante unos segundos. _Soy demasiado rica como para morir de esta forma_ , pensé—. He pensado que aquí estaríamos más seguros que en casa.

—Claro, como la empresa no fue el sitio exacto que robaron, ¿verdad? —solté con sarcasmo. Papá y Bayani me miraron mal mientras me separé de él y cada uno tomó asiento. Él en el gran sillón que había en el centro de la sala y mi hermano y yo en los dos contiguos a ese.

—Te sienta tan bien madrugar, cariño —respondió papá, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—Créeme, lo sé —le devolví. Nuestra guerra de miradas acabó en cuanto mi hermano suspiró fuertemente.

—Así que, papá, cuéntanos. ¿Qué hacemos aquí un sábado por la mañana? Por si no lo sabías, los sábados son parte del fin de semana, lo cual significa dos cosas: _dormir_ y _dormir_ —dijo, contando con sus dedos—. Y por culpa de esta reunión no he podido hacer ninguna de las dos.

Lo que realmente estaba diciendo Bayani es que ayer por la noche había salido de fiesta y había tenido que madrugar y aguantar los mareos y los dolores de cabeza de la resaca. Tanto mi padre como yo lo sabíamos, pero ninguno dijo nada. _Que piense que nos lo creemos, así podré hacerle chantaje en algún momento_.

—Lo que os voy a contar no puede salir de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —nos avisó. Su tono pasó a ser frío y distante, más familiar para mí que el de falso padre preocupado. Sus ojos se pasearon por los nuestros, resaltando la importancia de lo que nos iba a decir y, a la vez, amenazándonos.

Nos amenazaba para que no mancháramos la imagen de la familia y, por ende, la de la empresa. Yo, personalmente, apenas daba problemas, pero Bayani sí. Con tan solo diecisiete años, Bayani ya había liado la mundial. Lo arrestaron por beber siendo menor de edad y hacía poco que se había esparcido el rumor de que había dejado embarazada a una chica de dieciséis.

En las películas, el rico empresario puede callar a la prensa con unos cuantos billetes, pero en la vida real eso no funciona. Algunos callan, otros cogen el dinero y van soltando pistas y otros simplemente rechazan el soborno y gritan a cuatro vientos: _¡EXCLUSIVA: Bayani Orense será padre a los diecisiete!_

—Bueno, no estamos bien bien solos —puntualizó mi hermano. Señaló con la mano a los tres hombres que estaban de pie a un lado de la sala.

—Son solo guardias —le dije yo, sin siquiera mirar cómo eran. Ya había tenido suficiente de hombres fuertes con trajes por hoy.

—No son solo eso. De hecho, de ellos precisamente os quería hablar hoy.

Las palabras de papá nos sorprendieron a ambos. Mi hermano y yo compartimos un par de miradas confusas antes de enfocarnos en nuestro padre.

—Chicos, venid, acercaos —les dijo a los hombres.

El primero que se acercó y se puso enfrente de nosotros era un hombre fornido y de piel clara. Tenía pelo negro rizado que le cubría gran parte de la frente y unos ojos marrones que observaban fielmente a mi padre.

—Este es Choi Seungcheol —habló mi padre. El señor Choi nos hizo una leve reverencia acompañada con una pequeña sonrisa. El traje le quedaba perfectamente pegado al cuerpo, por lo que me entretuve un rato en sus brazos.

—Encantado. —Se acercó para darle la mano a mi hermano, que seguía sentado. Se la estrechó ignorando la desconfiada mirada de Bayani y se giró hacia mí. Alargué la mano para que me la cogiera y sentí sus labios en mis nudillos, dejando un seco beso que ni siquiera emitió sonido. En cuanto me la soltó, la volví a dejar en mi regazo y me crucé de piernas.

 _Vamos a ver_ , pensé, _este hombre tiene modales. Su traje es caro y el anillo que lleva en el dedo pequeño también. Muy, muy caro._

¿Qué demonios era todo eso?

El señor Choi volvió a su sitio y fue ahí cuando noté a los dos otros hombres, uno a cada lado de él.

—Soy el CEO de _PledisGuard_ , una empresa que proporciona guardias de seguridad y guardaespaldas —Antes no me había fijado en lo grave que era su voz. La pubertad le sentó bien—. El señor Orense me contactó poco después del incidente del atraco.

Fruncí el ceño, haciéndome una idea de adónde iba todo esto.

—Exactamente —intervino papá, levantándose. Papá solo se levantaba cuando sabía que mi hermano y yo íbamos a estar en contra de alguna alocada idea. Lo hacía para intimidarnos, para imponerse delante de nosotros. Pero, sobre todo, para que tuviéramos que alzar la cabeza para mirarlo y que recordáramos que él estaba por encima de nosotros. Como siempre y para siempre—. Chicos, estos son Lee Jihoon y Jeon Wonwoo, dos de los trabajadores más cualificados de la _PledisGuard_.

Ambos hombres hicieron una reverencia sin decir ni media palabra. Mi hermano se la devolvió con la cabeza pero yo no. El señor Choi me miró furtivamente, incomodado por mi actitud. Es normal que te sientas incómodo cuando sabes que te están analizando y juzgando. Yo no era nada discreta en ese sentido.

—La empresa del señor Choi tiene la sede en Corea del Sur, por eso sus trabajadores suelen ser de ahí. El señor Lee se graduó en-

—Ve al grano.

Papá se calló de inmediato al oír mi voz. Bayani también aguantó la respiración pero en el fondo él también quería acabar con esto rápido.

La mandíbula apretada de mi padre me dio a saber que estaba molesto. No porque lo interrumpiera, cosa que era habitual con él, sino porque lo interrumpiera delante del señor Choi y sus trabajadores. Lo que papá odiaba más era lo bajaran de golpe de su podio de triunfador. Y eso era exactamente de lo que yo me encargaba.

—Serán vuestros guardaespaldas —soltó, seco.

—¿Más? —preguntó mi hermano, hundiéndose en el sillón—. Tenemos más guardias entre la empresa y casa que trabajadores en la empresa, papá. A ver si se van a revolucionar y nos van a partir el cuello a todos.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Bayani tiene razón. ¿A cuáles has despedido para poder contratar a estos dos?

—No he despedido a nadie —contestó papá entre dientes—. Y no son ese tipo de guardaespaldas.

—¡Ah! ¿Son _ese_ tipo? —exclamó Bayani—. Pensaba que había quedado claro, papá, pero me gustan las mujeres y no tengo problemas para consegui-

—¡Bayani! —La voz de papá hizo eco en la sala, haciendo que mi hermano y yo dejásemos de reír. A papá le temblaban las manos, seguramente debido a la cantidad inhumana de café que tomaba cada día—. No son _ese_ tipo tampoco.

—Lee Jihoon y Jeon Wonwoo son guardaespaldas personales —aclaró el señor Choi.

—Y serán _vuestros_ guardaespaldas personales —acabó mi padre.

_Lo que faltaba._

—Yo no los quiero, gracias —dije, levantándome y lista para irme—. Si esto es todo, entonces me v-

—Bea, siéntate ahora mismo.

Me mordí el labio e hice lo que me decía. Era demasiado pronto como para hacerle enfadar.

—¿Nos estás diciendo que tendremos a estos dos pegados al trasero todo el día? —preguntó mi hermano, una sonrisa formándose en su cara.

—¿Por qué sonríes como si te gustara la idea? —le reproché, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás con cansancio.

—¡Porque me encanta la idea! —Vale, debo admitir que su respuesta no me la esperaba para nada. Le miré con los ojos bien abiertos y él señaló a los dos hombres como si las ventajas fueran obvias para todo el mundo menos para mí—. Bea, no nos pasará nada, estaremos seguros en todo momento y además, ¿los has visto? ¡Están cachas! Serán geniales para atraer a las chicas.

Quise saltar por la ventana en ese mismo instante. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso delante de ellos?

—¿E-eso es lo único que te viene a la cabeza? ¿No que no tenías problemas para conseguirlas? —pregunté, tartamudeando.

Tanto papá como yo estábamos visiblemente avergonzados del comentario de Bayani mientras que el señor Choi tenía una perfecta sonrisa de diversión. La verdad es que cuando sonreía se le veía aún más guapo.

—No sé, Bea, yo solo veo la parte buena de las cosas. —Mi hermano se encogió de hombros mientras hacía un puchero.

Suspiré, dirigiéndome hacia mi padre.

—Será solo temporal, ¿verdad? —pregunté—. Es solo que tienes miedo por lo del atraco, ¿verdad? —Sonaba bastante desesperada.

—De momento será temporal —respondió papá, asintiendo con la cabeza y volviéndose a sentar—. Si os sentís mejor y más protegidos con ellos entonces pensaremos en firmar un contrato a largo plazo.

—El contrato que firmarán es válido hasta de aquí un mes —añadió el señor Choi.

—¿Nosotros firmaremos? —se extrañó Bayani.

Pocas veces nos dejaba papá intervenir en algo relacionado con contratos y decisiones. Recuerdo pasarme tardes enteras cuando era pequeña practicando para tener una firma bonita, corta y elegante, pero desde que me decidí, papá apenas me había dejado utilizarla.

Era bastante penoso que me alegrara la idea de firmar el contrato solo para poder poner _mi_ firma.

—Son vuestros guardaespaldas, no los míos —contestó papá, como si fuera obvio. Estaba claro que intentaba quedar bien delante del señor Choi; intentaba quedar como el buen padre que no era.

—¿Quién se queda con quién? —pregunté. Mi voz salió aún más desinteresada de lo que quería, pero la verdad es que era bastante mala fingiendo que algo no me aburría—. ¿O los compartiremos?

—No, cada uno tendrá el suyo y será permanente hasta que acabe el contrato.

Bayani y yo nos miramos fijamente. Lo peor que podía pasar es que ambos quisiéramos al mismo, lo cual solía ocurrir porque, no sé por qué, teníamos instintos similares. Mis ojos cayeron en los dos hombres, que nos miraban a los dos sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

Supongo que a ellos les hacía tanta poca gracia como a mí.

—Presentaos.

—Bea, no hace falta. Ya he-

—No pasa nada, señor Orense —interrumpió el señor Choi. Mi padre suspiró profundamente pero hizo un gesto con la mano para que uno de los dos hombres diera un paso al frente.

—Mi nombre es Lee Jihoon. Empecé a formarme a los trece años y a los dieciocho _PledisGuard_ me contrató. Llevo 7 años de servicio.

El señor Lee era el más bajito de los tres. Debía de ser de mi altura, solo que yo la disimulaba con altos tacones. Su pelo era castaño, más claro que el del señor Choi, y además su piel era prácticamente transparente. Podía verle las venas del cuello y las de las manos. Sus ojos rasgados nos miraron a mi hermano y a mí como esperando nuestra aprobación. Bueno, tal vez nuestra aprobación no, pero el permiso para retirarse sí.

 _Estos coreanos_ , pensé, _siempre con la piel perfecta._

La verdad es que tenía mucha envidia de sus genes.

Asentí con la cabeza y el señor Lee dio un paso atrás mientras que el señor Jeon dio uno hacia delante.

—Jeon Wonwoo, 5 años de servicio.

Esperé a que siguiera hablando pero, al ver que no pensaba hacerlo, alcé una ceja con desafío.

—¿Ya está, señor Jeon? —pregunté. Ni siquiera me miró al hablar;

—¿Necesita algo más, señorita Orense?

Quise sonreír pero no lo hice por orgullo.

El señor Jeon era el más alto de la sala. Tenía las piernas largas y los brazos anchos. El pelo negro le caía por la frente pero no le tapaba los ojos. Esos malditos ojos negros y rasgados. Daban miedo; todo él emanaba una aura sombría. De hecho, iba vestido de traje negro, como todos los demás, pero no sabía por qué, a él lo ensombrecía mucho más. Su piel blanca contrastaba con esos ojos oscuros, la nariz bien perfilada y la mandíbula marcada lo volvían más intimidante de lo que seguramente era.

Bayani le hizo un gesto con la mano para que diese un paso atrás y todos nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio.

—Quiero al señor Lee —dije.

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia mí de forma repentina. Papá extrañado de que hubiese aceptado el hecho de que iba a ver a uno de esos hombres hasta en la sopa, y mi hermano con el ceño fruncido y los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡No! —exclamó—. ¡ _Yo_ quiero al señor Lee!

—Me lo he pedido antes —comenté, con calma.

—¡Papá! ¡Eso no es ju-!

—No se preocupe, señor Orense —interrumpió el señor Choi. Me lo miré de arriba abajo entrecerrando la mirada. Me iba a arruinar el día, ¿verdad?—. Su padre ha escogido por ustedes. Además, agradecería que no tratasen a mis hombres como objetos ni juguetes.

Solté una carcajada.

—Yo tengo eso muy claro, señor Choi. De quien debería preocuparse es de mi hermano; pronto su guardaespaldas será más como el sirviente que se encargue de arreglar todos sus desastres.

—Arpía —masculló Bayani. Mis ojos no dejaron los ojos del señor Choi. Me devolvió la mirada sin inmutarse—. Papá, ¿a quién has escogido para mí?

—La elección no ha sido arbitraria. Los cuatro hemos estado hablando mucho sobre vosotros y vuestra vida privada para poder tomar la mejor decisión —habló papá. Papá me señaló con un dedo y sonrió ladeadamente, sabiendo que él había ganado—. Bea, el señor Jeon te acompañará durante este mes, y el señor Lee se encargará de Bayani.

—¡Toma ya!

Parpadeé lentamente para procesar la atención.

Honestamente, no estaba acostumbrada a no poder tener lo que quería. Cuando naces en una familia adinerada y te conceden todos los deseos que se te puedan ocurrir, el entorno determina tu personalidad. Es por eso que los ricos tienden a ser arrogantes y superficiales. Su posición social los ha vuelto así.

Si enseñas a un niño a escribir con la mano derecha, no puedes esperar que, de mayor, sepa hacerlo con la izquierda.

Lo mismo ocurre con nosotros. Si me das todo lo que quiero desde que tengo memoria, raramente podrás esperar que crezca y me convierta en una persona humilde y justa. En vez de eso, querré tener lo que me dé la gana y no podrás decirme que ser así ha sido mi culpa. No podrás decírmelo porque tú me lo habrás enseñado.

Como bien había dicho el señor Choi, esos dos hombres no eran objetos ni juguetes, así que no iba a empezar una absurda pelea con mi hermano para ver quien se quedaba con el señor Lee.

Lo cierto es que quería al señor Lee porque parecía más agradable, más inocente y más manipulable.

Intenté ver la parte positiva de tener al señor Jeon como guardaespaldas y me di cuenta de que, pareciendo más reservado que su compañero, haría menos preguntas, me cuestionaría menos cosas y no cogería tanta confianza. Me aferré a esas ideas para poder asentir con la cabeza, apretando los labios, claramente descontenta con la decisión de mi padre.

—Solo os había citado para poder presentaros. Ahora deberíais volver a casa y ayudar a que los chicos se instalen.

Las palabras de papá solo hicieron que sorprendernos tanto a Bayani como a mí.

—¿En casa? ¿Vivirán con nosotros? —preguntó Bayani. Claramente, la idea le encantaba. Ya tenía un nuevo juguete. Lo que le había dicho antes al señor Choi era verdad. Mi hermano tardaría poco en lavarle el cerebro al señor Lee para que le dejara hacer todo lo que quisiera.

—Esa es una de las dos principales diferencias entre un guardia corriente y los escoltas privados —respondió el señor Choi.

—¿Y cuál es la otra? —pregunté yo. Se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

—La otra es que su función es unipersonal y a tiempo completo —explicó—. El señor Lee y el señor Jeon se dedicarán a protegerlos a ustedes, _solo_ y _únicamente_ a ustedes.

Bayani no evitó soltar un " _Woow_ " bastante complacido con la idea pero yo tardé unos segundos en entender el peso de la situación. La vida de estos dos hombres iba a girar completamente alrededor de la nuestra a partir de ese momento. No tendrían tiempo libre a menos que se lo concediéramos nosotros, no podrían alejarse de nosotros, prácticamente no podrían actuar por ellos mismos.

Su propósito pasaba a ser dar la vida por nosotros en caso de que fuera necesario.

Mirándolo desde este punto de vista, me dieron pena. ¿Qué tan solo debe estar alguien como para dejar todo lo que tiene y entregarse a otra persona de esta forma? ¿Qué tan poco debe tener a perder?

Serían preguntas que me rondarían durante el próximo mes salvo que el señor Jeon accediera a responderlas.

—¿Debe ser ahora mismo? —pregunté. Los cinco hombres me observaron mientras yo le echaba un vistazo al reloj de muñeca que me había regalado Ximen hacía un par de semanas—. He quedado con una amiga para comer y ya son las doce y cuarto.

—Bueno, si Bayani puede llevarse al señor Lee ahora estaría bien —dijo mi padre—. Tú, Bea, puedes irte a comer y volver por la tarde a la empresa a recoger al señor Jeon, pero no más tarde de las siete

—Perfecto.

Descrucé las piernas y me levanté, arreglándome la falda de tubo que se me había arrugado al estar sentada. Cogí el bolso y me giré para hacerles una leve reverencia a todos.

Me encaminé hacia la puerta e iba dispuesta a salir de ahí cuando la voz de mi hermano me paró.

—¿En serio te vas así? ¿Vas a dejar al pobre señor Jeon aquí solo como un cachorrito abandonado?

Me giré lentamente para encontrarme con cinco pares de ojos observándome tensamente. Bayani me miraba con las cejas alzadas y unos ojos brillando de diversión. Papá con las cejas fruncidas por decepción. La mirada del señor Choi me envió escalofríos que por poco me hicieron temblar. Este hombre iba a removerme la conciencia si me seguía mirando así. Me olvidé de mirar al señor Lee cuando mis ojos volaron a los del señor Jeon.

Como ya suponía, sus ojos no me dijeron nada. Simplemente estaba ahí parado, esperando órdenes, mirándome pero viendo a través de mí, sin enfocarse en nada en concreto.

Sabes que alguien está en la mierda cuando te mira y no te ve.

 _¿Como un cachorrito abandonado?_ Me reí por dentro.

_Más bien como un perro de postguerra._

Agarré el pomo y salí del despacho, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.


End file.
